


Feeble Secrets

by Kisuru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Collars, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Dia gives Ruby a collar and furthers their relationship. It is a secret Ruby wishes she could break.





	Feeble Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



“It’s time, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby swallowed. She stared at her feet and then meekly met her sister’s gaze. She shouldn’t be embarrassed. Of course she knew this was a special occasion, but she couldn’t calm her hammering heart.  
  
Earlier, Dia had explained she had a present. But it wasn’t simply any present from the store. It was something Dia had picked out specifically for her to have. It wasn’t a holiday or birthday gift, either; the gift was something for only them.  
  
In her palm, Dia offered a pink box with a red ribbon draped on top. Automatically, Ruby reached for it to open it herself, but Dia wagged a finger. She forced down the anticipation welled up in her chest and waited. Dia unwound the ribbon on the box and uncapped the lid. The seconds ticking slowly, Ruby clenched her fists.  
  
A fluffy, sparkly pink collar lay on white silk. “Cute” was the basic word for its design. Ruby’s imagination hadn’t been sure what to expect from Dia’s choosing, but she wasn’t dispirited in the least.  
  
Ruby’s eyes watered. Dia had said this day would be a monumental step in their relationship. Unexpectedly, the onslaught of need rising within the core of her being for Dia’s attention was overpowering.  
  
“This is a token that’ll remind you I’m always watching out for you,” Dia told her. “That I love you more than anyone else. I can’t always be with you. But I wish I could be. This makes that wish true.”  
  
Dia’s fingers gently pulled the hem of her school uniform from her neck. Carefully, she held out the collar and arranged it at her throat. With a snap, the collar fit on.  
  
Ruby briefly waited for the collar to adjust to the shape of her neck. The collar was immediately snuggly around her skin. Unable to stop herself, she giggled, the fuzz a little bit ticklish.  
  
Something aching in her heart was filled.  
  
Dia’s eyes were intent, ravenous for her approval, watching for an initial reaction. Ruby didn’t know how to express herself.  
  
“Do I look… cute?” she whispered.  
  
“Extremely cute, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby’s heart swelled with pride. She grinned, not knowing what to say. With the addition of a collar, she was officially Dia’s. There was no way to describe her excitement and joy in one breath.  
  
“I can’t believe it.”  
  
Dia placed her hand on her shoulder. She kissed Ruby, and Ruby tilted her head to meet her. Dia’s lips on hers were gentle and promised love that couldn’t be said.  
  
“Remember, don’t take it off unless you need to,” Dia reminded her. Her student council president tone entered to her voice, but she wasn’t harsh. “Bathing. Wearing a low neckline. Anything which may damage or reveal it accidently.”  
  
“N-Never!” Ruby lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Dia’s waist. Dia carded a hand through her hair. Ruby sagged against her, totally at peace. “I don’t think I could if I wanted to.”  
  
In fact, her sister had nothing to worry about. Ruby wouldn’t dream of betraying the trust! She never wanted to take the collar off for the world. Honestly, once it was on, she didn’t know how she would be connected to her sister without it.  
  
Dutifully, she wore the collar everywhere. In class the collar distracted her as she leaned over her desk and read from the textbook. While she slept the collar’s fuzz rubbed against her skin. When people saw her, she swore they had X-ray vision and glimpsed her neck through her shirt, even though her friends clearly spoke to her and stared her straight in the eyes.  
  
Ruby protectively pulled the uniform hem above her collar. She wore high necklines when she wore more casual clothing.  
  
Admittedly, the upkeep of the collar was a pain sometimes. She had to constantly be careful, but she was always mindful and diligent. It never bothered her; she was too worried about other people.  
  
For practice, Yoshiko and Hanamaru joined her in the changing room. They started to undress before Ruby did. She fidgeted. She peeked at them under the guise of fiddling with training clothes.  
  
Would her best friends see the collar if she took off her shirt then and there? She hadn’t thought that far ahead. She had only removed her clothes in private until that point. Considering her options, she reached under her shirt and unclipped the collar. Momentarily, she slipped it off and tucked under her skirt for safekeeping while she pulled on her training shirt.  
  
Guilt washed through her chest. She had disobeyed Dia’s orders so soon. Yet Dia must understand she wasn’t used to hiding it completely. But she wished above all else that she… What was she thinking? Keeping their secret intact was the most important thing. Dia said so.  
  
Ruby’s head spun. She only wanted to be good, but there was still disappointment.  
  
“What’s wrong, Ruby-chan? We have to be outside soon,” Hanamaru said. She suddenly frowned when she turned, her arms lifted and shirt half above her head. “Oh, what’s that on your neck?”  
  
Lost, Ruby paused. Her brain short-circuited. She knew for a fact Hanamaru wasn’t talking about the collar. If she didn’t mean that, what did she see?  
  
“What’s what, Maru-chan?”  
  
“You don’t know? Um…”  
  
Hanamaru finished putting on her shirt. Then, she grabbed a mirror. She adjusted the view of it under Ruby’s chin for her to see. The faint, red imprinted curve of the collar on her neck reflected back at Ruby, distinctly visible under the lights.  
  
The hairs on the back of Ruby’s neck stood on end. It wasn’t bad per se. The line bracketed the bottom and middle of her neck. Still, she had no excuses.  
  
“I wore a necklace…”  
  
“A necklace? A necklace was tight and wide enough for your skin to be that red?” Concerned, Hanamaru craned her head closer, examining the ring of flesh on both sides. “Well… okay… It’s not that bad. Just looks a little weird, zura. Watch the affects it has on your skin, though. Fans may be worried seeing that.”  
  
Ruby flushed. She hadn’t thought about the consequence. The collar hadn’t hurt her in any way, but it had been on since her bath the night before. It was warm. Dia would know tips for keeping her skin smooth. She made a mental note to ask her while they walked home together.  
  
It would all work out. Maybe the simple fix was to wear the collar less often.  
  
Ruby’s hopes dropped. No, she wouldn’t give up until Dia and she talked properly.  
  
Stepping into her skirt, Yoshiko bit her lip. She glanced between them. Obviously deciding what to do next, her expression tilted on the axis of both seriousness and silliness about the situation. Sighing, she finally shook her head dramatically.  
  
“Obviously, it’s the devil’s mark. There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Yoshiko piped up. “My littlest demon needs time to prepare for the Ritual of Dancing!”  
  
“Ek!” Ruby laughed. “Yeah?”  
  
Hanamaru shot Yoshiko a look. Her gaze returned to Ruby, then Yoshiko again. A second later she shrugged and dropped the issue of the mark altogether.  
  
“Oh, Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru sighed, smiling slightly. “It’s only practice.”  
  
And it was a routine practice. Ruby skipped and twirled in beat to the music radiating from the speakers. Despite the run-in with Hanamaru and Yoshiko, she felt the rush burning in her veins, her body on fire the longer they danced.  
  
The collar on her neck swung against her collarbone. Each time she swayed to the beat, or she jumped, the collar’s weight reminded her of Dia’s stern expression.  
  
Dia eyed her from her spot next to Kanan and Mari. She didn’t have to do anything beyond that to make Ruby feel alive, like she were flying, knowing that Dia was constantly in her thoughts all day.  
  
Desperately, Ruby wished she could tell them. Everyone in Aqours should know she was Dia’s; there was no way around the truth. She wanted to travel and yell her feelings from the top of Mt. Fuji! The whole country would hear her scream.  
  
Her heart squeezed.  
  
Even the majority of Aqours wouldn’t approve of their relationship, or Dia’s preferred way to remind Ruby they would be together forever. Someone may tell her it wasn’t healthy for sisters to love each other so deeply! They would tell her it wasn’t moral. Worse, their fans would be appalled Ruby’s purity had been tarnished because of her feelings.  
  
She didn’t want that overshadow cast on Aqours. The spotlight should be on the group equally without the baggage.  
  
Dia had always wanted to be in Aqours. She couldn’t ruin that miracle for her beloved sister, and Dia was aware of the same societal stigma for her as well.  
  
At break time Ruby idly traced fingers on the collar’s hard edge. She shivered in delight. Such a tactile, soft reminder…  
  
“Hey, why aren’t you eating, Ruby-chan?” Curiously, Chika turned towards her.  
  
Ruby bolted up. She reached for the bag of leftover lunch snacks on the ground next to her feet. “These are too tasty to eat fast,” she said, leveling the dreamy tone from her voice that threatened to give her thoughts about Dia away. She cracked the bag open and showed the contents to Chika. “Wanna try one?”  
  
“Sure! Let’s see…”  
  
After all, reveling in Dia’s affection was too much for her to savor in one sitting.


End file.
